The Cookie Monsters
by Silverstar
Summary: Set during the Tracy brothers' childhood. There are monsters in the kitchen?


_**Yes, I know I should be updating Revenge, but when I opened a new document, this happened! just a bit of harmless fun! This is based on something me and my friends did at school, except with chocolate in stead of cookies. And we didn't hide behind a fridge, it was a cupboard!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Kat x.**_

It was meant to be a peaceful day. It stared off that way, Lucille thought to herself wistfully as she sat in a chair looking out the window, waiting for her husband to come home. She was not going to deal with the two terrors that were her two youngest sons. Gordon seemed to be always getting into trouble and his younger brother Alan seemed to think that getting into trouble must be great fun if Gordon was always doing it.

And today was a day when Gordon had decided he wanted to get into trouble.

Lucille fiddled with her wedding ring, and glanced out the window once more. Where was Jeff? Late again. Honestly, men! Although she was going to enjoy his reaction...

_**4 hours earlier **_

"What are you making Mummy?"

Lucille glanced up as a pair of wide brown eyes stared at the treats she creating. She reached for the packet of chocolate chips that she had placed carefully on side-board earlier.

"I'm making cookies, Virgil," she informed her middle son.

Virgil stared at the cookie dough and at the sugar that was scattered across the work-surface. "Can I have some?"

"Not until it's cooked,"! she told him gently.

She turned back to where the chocolate chips had been less than a moment ago, just in time to see a copper haired boy dart out the door, with the packet clutched in his fist.

Lucille shook her head. "Virgil honey, would you ask Gordon to bring me back the chocolate?"

Virgil frowned, still staring at the dough. "Then can I have some cookie?"

Lucille smiled to herself. All of her boys would do anything for the cookie dough. "You can have some chocolate."

Virgil considered this for a moment and then clearly decided that it was worth his while fetching his immediate younger brother. He disappeared round the door-frame, and then a loud shout echoed round the house.

"Gordo, you have to come here now, because I want some chocolate and I can't have unless you get down here, so come here NOW!"

Lucille laughed and Virgil's reasons for Gordon to come back to the kitchen. The prankster was going to realise that was trick. He would keep hold of the chocolate until Virgil actually tried to drag him down the stairs. Then he would come back to the kitchen. But she was happy to let that happen, because Virgil would probably ask his older brothers for help, so he would be supervised.

She opened the cupboard to get another packet of flour and spotted a hand sneaking a piece of cookie dough into their mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, smiling as the figure jumped.

"Um...hi?"

"Scott, if Virgil isn't allowed dough, then why would you be allowed it?"

"Because I older?" Scott suggested, reaching for another piece. Lucille rasied her eyebrows at him and he withdrew his hand. "That was a pathetic excuse wasn't it?"

"Yes," Lucille laughed.

"Shall I think of another one and then come back?"

"Yes," she grinned.

Scott nodded and disappeared into the garden. "Hey, John! Where are you?"

Lucille set to work rolling out the dough. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it wasn't long until Virgil would be re-emerging with Gordon. Sure enough, a cry of

"Virgie! Stop it! They're my chocolate chips!"

"No, they're mine."

There was a pause and then the sound of two sets of feet running up the stairs sounded. Lucille dusted the rolling pin with more flour.

"Scotty, Johnny, Virgie's trying to take my chocolate chips!" Gordon whined loudly.

"Why don't you let me look after them then?" Scott suggested.

Lucille set down the rolling pin and went out into the hallway to watch the show.

Gordon was eyeing Scott with suspicion. The eldest Tracy looked innocently at him and the chocolate thief handed over his prize. At once, Virgil reached out for it and John went to take it as well.

Scott darted past both of them and leapt down the stairs in two bounds landing in front of Lucille. "I thought of my excuse!" He announced grandly, smirking at Virgil, Gordon and John who stared at him in fury.

"Oh really?" Lucille folded her arms, fighting the grin that threatened to emerge on her face.

"Yeah. I brought back your chocolate chips so however much the chocolate chips weigh is how much cookie dough I should have." Scott told her. He frowned when she didn't move. "Um...Mum?"

"Good excuse, but I told Virgil to bring me the chocolate chips, not you."

"What?" Scott exclaimed. Virgil shot him a smug look as he was handed a fistful of chocolate chips.

"Oh and John, you can gave some for being the peace-keeper." John grinned.

"Is that a good idea?" Scott began hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Lucille asked, sprinkling chocolate chips into the cookie dough and rolling it out.

"Well...John IS addicted to chocolate, hey!" John elbowed him in the ribs.

Lucille shook her head. "Go and play in garden or something, all of you!"

Virgil bounded outside and John, still stuffing his face with chocolate gave a muffled sound that she took to be a yes. Scott gave her a mournful look and then followed his brothers. Lucille couldn't help laughing. If he was a dog, then he would have his tail between his legs!

"Scott," she called him back.

"Yes?"

"Here," she gave him a piece of cookie dough and his face lit up.

"Geez, thanks Mum!" He bounded out the door.

Lucille cut out the cookies and out them in the oven. She looked out the window, were shrieks of laughter and annoyed shouts of:

"Hey, I'm meant to be spraying you not the other way round!"

were coming. Scott lunged for the hose and turned it on John. With a cry of:

"Hang on, I'm still eating!" The blond haired Tracy headed for Virgil. "Make him wet instead."

"With pleasure!"

A yell of indignation came from him. Lucille laughed and went outside to watch, setting the timer on the oven.

_**Meanwhile, upstairs in Gordon's room**_

"So what are we doing again, Gordy?" Wide blue eyes stared up at Gordon.

"We go into the kitchen and steal the cookies. We then eat them ourselves, and get the packet of flour. We throw it on Scotty, Johnny and Virgie," Gordon explained slowly. Alan nodded, a delighted grin spreading across his face. He sniffed the air.

"I'm hungry...can we do it now?"

"No," Gordon replied and went back to eating jelly-babies.

Five minutes went by of Gordon finishing the jelly-babies and moving onto a packet of popping candy and Alan staring longingly at the confectionery. There was an awkward pause and then Gordon threw him a packet of m&ms. Alan grinned at him.

"Thanks," He murmured through a mouthful of chocolate.

Gordon stared out the window. The timer went off and Lucille said something to Scott, who nodded and went inside. Lucille picked up the hose and sprayed Virgil, who yelped, hiding behind John.

Gordon sniffed the air appreciatively. Scott re-appeared outside. Gordon tapped Alan on the shoulder. The blond haired Tracy blinked, and finished the m&ms. "Let's go," Gordon told him. Alan nodded, and followed him down the stairs.

_**Outside**_

"Scott, could you go and cover up the cookies with a cloth." Lucille asked.

Soaking wet, Scott nodded, limping back across the grass, still not recovered from a few minutes before when he had tripped over Virgil and ended up standing on an old piece of glass. He hadn't cut himself, but it still hurt.

Entering the door of the kitchen, he stopped, sensing he was not alone. "Gordon, Alan, et out the kitchen," he announced. Nothing moved, but then again, he hadn't been expecting anything to.

Stepping into the room, he leant forwards to where the cookies were supposed to be, to find they were gone.

"Gordon!" He yelled. For crying out loud, couldn't he have waited?

He turned when a large white claw, dripping with what looked like blood reached out front behind the fridge. He yelped, scrambling backwards. Running up the stairs, he dashed into Gordon's bedroom.

"Gordon? Alan? Come on guys, this ain't funny!" He turned on the spot to see a trail of the 'blood' leading down the stairs. Straight to the kitchen.

Running straight back to where he had seen the 'claw' he stared at the ground where there was a clear sign of a struggle. Flour was everywhere. Beginning to panic, he turned on the spot. Alan and Gordon where gone! And they had been injured.

"MUM!"

**_5 minutes _****_earlier_**

Gordon stepped into the kitchen, smiling to himself. There were the prize cookies, sitting in full view of them on the side board. Beside him, Alan licked his lips in anticipation.

Gordon crept across the floor and then grabbed the tray. Alan reached for one and closed his eyes and the chocolate melted in his mouth. Ah, bliss.

They soon finished the cookies and then Alan reached out for the flour. There was a loud smash, and Gordon and Alan froze, listening for any sounds that the others had heard. They clearly hadn't so they continued.

Red food colouring was spreading out across the floor. Gordon stared at it, and then, ran up the stairs to get a towel. He didn't notice the scarlet footprints he left behind. Alan was reaching for the flour, but the packet was open.

"No!" Gordon yelped, but Alan jumped, and the flour exploded across the floor. Gordon darted forwards, reaching for Alan but the pair collided and the flour was scattered. The sounds of Scott coming into the house made Alan panic and in an act of desperation, he leapt behind the fridge, Gordon tumbled after him. His hand pure white with flour now was black tipped with dirt and Gordon examined the red dye dripping from it.

"Gordy - you're turning into a monster!" Alan exclaimed in horror, recoiling.

Scott was staring at the flour and dye on the floor. Gordon reached out with his hand and Scott yelped, stumbling backwards and racing up the stairs. Gordon sighed. What had he done to make Scott upset with him? Apart from the cookies? But his older brother had looked scared! Maybe he didn't like him any more. Feeling very upset, Gordon shrank back behind the fridge. Well if Scotty didn't like him, then he would stay here. Then he would be sorry!

His mind made up, Gordon didn't replied when his brother yelled his name. Alan had fallen asleep and Gordon shivered. But Scotty didn't like him, so he wasn't coming out.

_**Outside**_

"MUM!" Lucille looked up, shocked to see Scott dashing across the lawn, the 'pain' in his foot long forgotten. "They've gone! They've been taken! And there was blood!"

Lucille stared at him. "Scott, what are you talking about?"

Her eldest son took a moment to try and breath, but gave up, panic still threatening to overwhelm him. "Gordon and Alan! They've been taken! They're not there. There's blood everywhere!"

Virgil and John were staring in horror at him and Lucille motioned for him to get them out of ear-shot. He nodded, leading them away.

Lucille headed for the house, only to have someone barrel into her. "You're not going in there alone!" Scott informed her.

"Where're your brothers?"

"Locked in the car," He told her. "So no-one can get them. John's got the keys."

Lucille nodded, not bothering to wonder if that was a wise idea or not. She entered the house and bent down to inspect the blood. She followed it into the kitchen, and frowned. It led to the fridge. She looked slowly upwards from the floor to where a long blood covered arm was reaching for her.

She screamed, stumbling backwards, straight into Scott. They looked at each other and then crept forwards again,. And then dragged out the fridge.

Two wide amber eyes stared up at them. "Sorry," Gordon murmured. And then to Scott: "Don't hate me Scotty! Why don't you like me?"

Scott, who was doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish, blinked as Lucille nudged him. "Why would I not like you?" He questioned in bemusement.

"When I reached out to ask you for help to get Alan out from behind here, you ran away!" Gordon murmured quietly. And promptly burst into tears.

Lucille scooped up the sleeping Alan, and Scott took her place, hugging Gordon. "I don't hate you, fish! Come on, shall we see if we could possibly ask Mum for some more cookies? Or shall we play with the water in the back garden? You could scare Dad?"

Gordon sniffed. "Scare Dad?"

"Sounds fun, right?"

"Yes!" He nodded.

Scott grinned. "Come on then, Cookie Monster, let's get ready to scare Dad!"

_**Later**_

Lucille grinned as the car pulled up. She was looking forward to it, She hadn't told the Terrible Two off yet, not wanting to crush their spirits before they could prank their father. John and Virgil, now freed from their prison of the car, started filming.

Lucille ran down the path. "Jeff - there's something in the house!" She pretended to start crying. A muffled laugh came from the bushes, where John was.

"What? It's okay honey, I'll go check!" Jeff looked alarmed. "Where are the boys?"

"They're at your mothers. Well, Scott and Gordon aren't. Gordon refused to go and Scott went to try and find the creature, and he hasn't come back!"

Jeff looked more alarmed. He stopped towards the door, and Lucille let out a shriek to disguise the laughter coming from the bushes. "Be careful!"

"I'll be fine, honey!"

There was silence as he stepped into the hallway. "Oh my God, there's blood!"

A shriek of laughter, hastily muffled, came from the bush where Virgil was crouched.

Lucille grinned. A cry came from the house, followed by laughter. A laughing Scott appeared, followed by a hysterically happy Gordon and a flour covered Alan and a disgruntled looking Jeff.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He muttered.

"Oh, honey!" Lucille doubled over laughing and Jeff scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't mind one bit though! You are so beautiful when you laugh!" He kissed her and she giggled.

"Let's have me cookies!" Alan announced. "What?" He exclaimed when everyone looked at him.

"I think, that we should all have cookies," Lucille smiled. "I made a second batch!"

And that was why, a few hours later, they all sat out on the lawn, wrapped in blankets eating cookies and remembering the day that the Cookie Monsters came to town!


End file.
